Puzzle
by Redzik
Summary: Red Hood paused. Blinked. Leaned back outside the window to make sure he got the right apartment and jumped off the ledge inside cautiously.


Red Hood paused. Blinked. Leaned back outside the window to make sure he got the right apartment and jumped off the ledge inside cautiously.

The space was… clean. Not usual mess of laying around clothes, papers, empty and half eaten take out containers, dirty dishes and dust that marked Dick's usual living space. Not even the hastily-put-everything-in-a-corner-and-wipe-the-most-used-surfaces clean Dick does when someone, usually Jason, forced him to acknowledge the mess.

No.

It was clean as if himself, or Alfred, finally had enough and took matters into their own hands. But Jason wasn't even in Blüdhaven in the past week and he knew Alfred wasn't either. None of the other Bats visited too. So.

Red Hood closed the window and bent down to get his shoes off. Dick almost never cleaned his home so thoroughly so Jason wasn't going to be that asshole who stomped on the freshly cleaned floors tracking the mud in.

"Hi, Little Wing," Dick's voice greeted him distractedly.

Jason looked in his direction, but couldn't see the man himself. He probably was laying on the couch or something and was too lazy to get up to show his face. Well, Jason couldn't really blame him, It would cost Dick a lot of effort to get his apartment to look like that and he was probably too tired.

"Hey yourself," Red Hood replied, picking his boots up and making his way over. "Have you eaten something?"

Dick made a noise neither agreeing nor denying. He was hunched over something on the floor, the coffee table pushed aside to make a room for whatever it was. Next to him was a grey box filled with dark and green pieces.

Jason's eyebrows went up.

"Are you doing puzzle?"

Dick made another noise, too focused on the pieces to bother with an actual answer.

Jason huffed a laugh, shaking his head and went to change into something more comfortable. After a quick shower and detour to the kitchen he sat next to Dick on the floor and handed him a plate with sandwich.

"Oh," Dick blinked at the food and looked at Jason with a smile. "Thanks."

Jason shrugged and looked at the puzzles on the floor. Dick had almost the entire frame done and the image itself was going to be huge. He checked the box, but there was no information and no picture on it.

"Where did you get this?"

Dick paused in shoving an entire sandwich in his mouth obviously in a hurry to get back to work. He grimaced as he took small bite instead and quickly swallowed.

"I got spelled into another world. I met another me and another you. There were some pictures taken, I don't even know how and by whom. And I liked that one," he gestured at the pieces. "When we were sending me back I saw this ad and I just had to have it, you know? So I made a puzzle from this picture and now I'm trying to put it together."

"Okay," Jason said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the explanation. Another world, weird, but not too shocking with the lives they were living. But puzzle? Something else altogether. "Mind if I help you?"

Many, many hours later, after a short nap and a lot of frustration about the darkened background Dick put the final piece in place.

Jason leaned back to took the image in properly for the first time and snorted.

Of course Dick would want a picture of himself as Nightwing, surrounded by men with guns. In the back was the bridge, which gave them hell in putting it together properly. The cars and men with guns weren't easy either. Unlike Nightwing and this other guy. The guy in military uniform, with blue armor over his chest and arms and blue mask in the shape of Batman's cowl. If it wasn't for the gun he was holding, Jason would think it was that world's version of Nightwing. Better armed and armored Nightwing. He still didn't rule it out entirely, it was another world after all.

"Who is that?" Jason finally asked.

"He called himself the Arkham Knight at the time," Dick replied with a mysterious smile. "But then he changed his code name to Red Hood."

"What?!" Jason sputtered.

Dick laughed and pulled him down for cuddles.


End file.
